Viral mew mews maximum
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: A three way cross over  explained in detail inside  the tokyo mew mew girls are going on an exchange trip to the us. the flock just want to take a vacay at an island, and the viral pack have no idea what they're in for!


**This is a Three-way crossover between Tokyo Mew Mew by Mia Ikumi, Virals by Kathy Reichs, and Maximum Ride by James Patterson. I am most likely NOT going to put in [pick random name]'s POV okay? I'm just going to do it by writing and have spaces or ****…**** to represent change okay? I hope you all enjoy the story.**

…

**P**_**R**_**O**_**L**_**O**_**U**_**G**_**E**_

**A**s usual I was running late. Hey that's just the way I am.

My Iphone rang, I picked it up. It was Mint "Ichigo! You're going to be late!" I hung up on her, I love Mint, truly I do, I mean she could be a great battle partner, but sometimes her 'better than thou' thinking got on my nerves. And by sometimes I mean ALL the time. I decided to call Lettuce; she was nice, helpful, oh and never late. I hit her speed dial.

_…Ring…Ring…Ring…click_

"Hello?" she asked in her soft voice

"Lettuce? I need your help, what gate are we supposed to be at?"

"We're supposed to be at gate D 11, but everyone is beginning to be loaded, you'd better hurry, or you'll miss the flight."

"Alright, thanks Lettuce."

"Your welcome" I said bye then waited a moment to make sure she had hung up first before hanging up myself. I was screwed, so very totally screwed. I was just entering the airport now, and they were beginning to load.

"Breathe Ichigo, breathe, and try to get through security quickly" I grabbed my bag up off the floor and booked it to the line for security, luckily my cat-like agility and nimbleness kicked in, so unlike my usual klutzy self I managed not to trip, smash into anyone, or basically deal any damage. I also got to the line very quickly, and there were only a few people in front of me. My phone went off playing the song 'My boy' by Buono. I picked it up,

"Ichigo, don't hang up!" demanded Mint as I was about to his 'end' I sighed

"What do you want?" I asked

"I just need to know where you are, because Pudding's beginning to off to delay the flight, and well you know how Pudding is, she'll probably end up burning the whole place down or something." Mint sounded distressed, Pudding could do that to people.

"I'm at airport security; I'll be there in a few minutes."  
>"I don't think that'll be quick enough" she said<p>

"Well it's the best I got!" I snapped, and then I hung up. By now the others in front of me had passed, I quickly threw everything in a plastic bin, including my shoes, then I waited impatiently while the security looked over my passport, and waved me through, I practically ran through the metal detector, luck was on my side, and the thing didn't go off.

I grabbed all of my stuff as it came out again, threw on my shoes, took back my passport and boarding pass then ran down the hall, but I was fast enough as I was, I needed a little more. I ducked off to the side where I was sure there were no cameras or people, then held onto my mew pendant

"Mew mew Ichigo metamorphosis!" I felt the pink light enfold me, and I felt my self get called by the Iromote cat inside me, I embraced it. The light faded. Everything was crystal clear, much more visible than when I was human, and I could pick up sounds from everywhere, it hurt my ears a little bit, but I could manage.

Quickly I grabbed a hat from my bag, and crammed my cat ears into it as I put it on, then I made sure my cat tail didn't hang out. Then I ran like hell. In minute I was at the gate, I cut my transformation, took my hat off and grabbed my boarding pass, I didn't need my passport to get on because I was under 18.

"Boarding pass" asked a tired sounding voice I showed it to the person "Go on then" I ran into the plane, embarrassingly I was the last one on.

I went down the aisles till I found 7F I got the window seat, Zakuro was beside me in the middle seat, and Pudding was in the aisle seat.

"Sorry" I mumbled to them, "It's fine ne-sama*" said Pudding energetically, Zakuro just nodded in her super-model cold type way. But I could tell she was glad I was here. I sat down, and now for the lovely 15-hour flight to America… Gawd, this was going to be a long, long trip.

*_Ne-sama short for one-sama, pronounced oh-knee sa ma, meaning older sister._

…

Some how all of this seemed wrong, Fang had told his little group that was his replacement flock that he was going to be gone for a while, and then he went and decided that he had wanted to be with us again, like old times. What was this? Some kind of freaking reunion!

I didn't like it but I had told Dylan to go hang out with Fang's Flockies for a while, he didn't want to leave me alone with Fang considering our history, which would either end up with me and Fang getting back together (or at least kissing), OR me trying to beat some sense into him (the more likely one… maybe), and of course Dylan's own attachment to me, but I asked him with an unusual sweetness, and even kissed him on the cheek… _blech. _But it did the trick.

So now us the amazing original flock, plus one, were flying (yes flying we happen to be bird kid mutants) through Washington state, we weren't sure of where we were going to vacation at, that is if the white coat scientists who were trying to kill us decided to give us a break of course, probably some small island where we could all relax, oh yes, a warm lonely island, that would be amazing, as long as we could get to food easily, the need for four thousand calories could be trouble some, nah not really, I mean we've all gone hungry before.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering who our plus one is. Our little extra was Avril, Total and Akila's pup. Like her father she had sleek black wings, and fur, but her fur was streaked with milky white patches from her mother, and also like her mother she was a large almost fully malamute sized dog, she could even speak a little, though she had trouble, and mostly spoke dog, luckily Total could translate for us.

That aside, I began to make a list of all the important things I had to worry about in this trip, it went like this

Which island are we going to go to?

Are we even going to an island?

How are we going to make sure Avril will be okay?

White coats

Flock

Is my 16th birthday coming up? Or just 15 and a half?

Fang

Fang…

…Fang…

… … Fang… …

I sighed, I couldn't keep him out of my mind, and I kept finding myself sneaking a look at him, with his deep dark lovely eyes, and his powerful wings strokes, and … WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! He deserted me! I loved him once, but not any more… at least that's what I keep telling myself. I sighed

"Guys I'm going to go into overdrive for a bit" I didn't wait for them to respond, I just focused on beating my wings, and gaining speed, I flew this way for three minutes before I slowed, otherwise the flock would never catch up to me, in fact, I decided to circle back, but slowly this time.

_Max?_

_Is it Angel or voice? _Yes that's right, I have a voice in my head, don't we all?

_ Angel, look Max I can see how your upset about Fang, I mean you guys were soul mates once._

_ Look Angel, I know I'm supposed to be with Dylan, and there's no lying I do feel slightly attracted to him, but being told one day that I'm supposed to marry him because he's my perfect other half? No way. But then Fang went and freakin' __**betrayed **__me._

_ Max. _her tone of voice was stern even in my head, I almost winced _Tell me now, do you love Fang, or Dylan. _She paused _or neither. _

_ What kind of question is that? _I asked

_A perfectly good one, now tell me! _I didn't want to, of course, she could probably just make me with her powers, but, not if I was too far away…

_Angel, sweetie I don't want to talk about this right now I'm going to scout a head okay?_

_ Max, I know this is a touchy subject, so I wont bug you anymore, but know that I'm always going to be here for you. And you ought to know I am a good advice giver, regardless of age._

_ Yes Angel, I'll talk to you if I ever feel like it okay? _Yea, getting advice from a 7 year old… oh well she probably was the best one to go to…

_ Alright Max. _I felt her leave my mind. I flew in silence now, once more flying away from my flock in overdrive speed. Looking down below with my raptor vision, scanning half-heartedly for an island we could rest on.

…

Do you know what is harder than solving a murder mystery while trying to avoid getting killed yourself?

Getting Kit to let me keep Coop, the Wolfdog I had pretty much raised since birth.

"But Kit, please!" he looked stressed like he wanted to let me have him, but his pushy evil girlfriend Whitney was there giving him the look, she did not like pets, however she _did _like dressing me up and treating me like some sort of Barbie doll. Perhaps there _was _a way to keep Coop.

"Look, Whitney"-I turned and faced her-"I'll let you dress me up, and I'll play as your debutante or whatever, just let me keep Coop" her eyes gleamed, maybe that wasn't such a good thing to offer, but when your desperate, your desperate.

"I suppose the mutt can stay, for a while at least, but if it proves to be too much then he's out." She said somewhat nonchalantly

"**Coop** is a _Wolfdog_. And it's not up to you Whitney, its Kit's choice" I snapped

Kit just looked trapped "I think we should let her keep Coop, but Tory, you have to live up to your end, you have to at least try being a debutante for a year."

"A year?" we both cried, only mine was more like a plea for escape from hell, and Whitney's was a call for more.

"A year" he confirmed, he was being unusually firm, I wasn't sure if I liked it, but he was letting me have Coop, and keeping me from being a deb for life. Sometimes I just love my dad. No matter how odd it is to have a dad.

"Thanks dad" I hugged him, it surprised even me. I turned to flee up the stairs to my room when Whitney called to me one last time

"Tory dear, there's a party this Thursday, but don't worry I'll get everything ready, okay?"  
>"Okay" I shouted back, already gone. I opened up my laptop and entered our gang's chat room, Ben and Shelton were on<p>

**Tory: Hey guys**

**Ben: Hey Tory **

**Shelton: Hi… soo what did he say?**

**Tory: well…**

**Ben: He didn't let did he? T.T**

**Shelton: it was probably that bitch Whitney right? D:**

**Ben: I'm sorry Tory, maybe I could try to convince my dad, but with the ferry and all… **

_**Hi entered chat room**_

**Hi: Tory! What's the verdict? Did they let you keep Cooper?**

**Shelton: I don't think so. I think Whitney didn't let her**

**Ben: HEY! Just let Tory talk.**

**Tory: Thanks Ben. -.- well Kit said that…**

**Hi: I would keep him if I could but my mother would probably end up killing him.**

**Ben: … !**

**Shelton: … O.O**

**Tory: … you guys assume too much! ;P he let me keep Coop! .**

**Hi: Really? That's awesome**

**Shelton: I didn't think your dad's g/f would have let you!**

**Ben: What's their condition?**

Ahh Ben, the thinking one. He of course would know something had to be up in order to let me have Coop.

**Tory: It's almost as bad as not keeping Coop…**

** Hi: What could be worse than that?**

** Tory: I have to be a deb… for a year ):**

** Shelton: A year? **_**Tory **_**as in Tory Brennan is going to be a deb? O.o**

** Ben: Good luck with that. I think Whitney's going to be screaming and begging you to not be a deb by the end of it :D **

** Hi: When's your first torture date set. ?.?**

** Tory: Thursday **

** Ben: You have to let us see **

** Tory: See what?**

** Ben: The most exclusive rarest thing in the world!**

** Tory: what? Coop in my house**

** Ben: Pfft no. **

** Shelton: Obviously the rarest thing in Morris island is… **

** Hi: YOU!**

** Tory: Me?**

** Ben: In a dress. We'll all be waiting for ya **_**babe **_**~.6**

** Shelton: *Smirks* yea Tory, our life won't be complete till we see you our most lovely princess in a dress. (;**

** Hi: You guys… don't bug her, she'll probably look horrible anyways… 'cause she wouldn't stand being in a dress, she'll have jeans and some junkie t-shirt on underneath and sneakers too I bet. XD**

** Tory: Oh your soo lucky you didn't say that to my face Hi, and Ben, Shelton so help me, if you call me a 'princess' or a 'babe' again, especially at school, I swear, I will flare on you and throw your sorry asses into the harbor… you all got that.**

** Shelton: Yes your majesty U.U**

** Ben: Of course my lovely ^.~**

** Hi: Sure, whatever you say little junkie princess 0w0**

** Tory: switch to video chat for a second. **

I quickly changed to video settings, I waited a while, finally all the boys logged in. I gave them the finger then closed my laptop.

"Coop, time for bed!" I called the little Wolfdog pup wriggled up next to me. I picked him up, he wasn't a light as he used to be. I set him down on the bed

"Stay there" I both told him, and tried to think to him. Then I went to the bathroom and had a shower, then after slipping into some , brushed my teeth. Finally I crawled into bed next to Coop who was already passed out, I wrapped my arm around him then fell asleep thinking of tomorrow.

… 

**This is the longest chapter I have written in a while. A long while. Please enjoy and review. I hope my style for this three-way crossover was decent and didn't make your head explode :P **


End file.
